Angel In Hell
by XEri-chanX
Summary: She was locked out of heaven and cast into hell. She didn't belong there, and everyone knows what happens to angels in hell. They attract the demons. They're toyed with. They're eaten alive. But this one...this one was different. Gary/OC or Jimmy/OC, not sure yet.
1. Intro

"Hey, who's that?"

_What, you mean you don't know?_

"No, she's new, right?"

_Yeah._

"She doesn't look like she belongs here..."

_She doesn't._

"She's pretty..."

_Too pretty._

"I heard she's smart."

_Too smart._

"What did she do to end up here?"

_Her Uncle's the principal.  
_

"I heard she has scars on her back, like real bad scars."

_It's another reason for her nickname._

"Hey, what's she called?"

_Only Christy knows.  
_

"Let's go say hi, find out."

**"And then we'll crush her."**

_What?**  
**_

* * *

**Right! I know this is short for first chapter and all, but I wanted to see if you guys would like me to carry this on. I need feedback on this so I know. This is either going to be a Gary/OC fic or a Jimmy/OC fic, I'm not too sure yet. I sort of made this on a whim, I've never actually played the game but saw someone playing and thought, hell it looks like fun. I've seen a load of fics with tough OC's and stuff, so I thought I'd make my OC a wrong place, wrong time sort of girl, but I'll let her kick ass at one point or another. Please either review this or message me to tell me your thoughts. Then, I can get rid of this whole ugly block of writing and leave the first chapter/intro as is.  
**


	2. A is for Angel

**Right, first off I'd like to say to all my reviewers from the first chapter, thanks for reviewing even though it was really short. And to the guest reviewer Kris'TINA, thanks for the kick up the lazy ass ;-) I haven't updated because I had an exam today that I've been revising for, and I had a few problems at home which are still in the middle of getting sorted. Anyways, thanks for your patience and feedback. Hope you enjoy chapter 2. I changed this to A is for Angel because I've changed the other to the Intro as it's so short.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bully or any of the content of Bully. I only own my OC._

* * *

**A is for Angel  
**

Her hands were folded neatly in her lap. She sat bolt upright in the back of the car, the soft leather seat sticking to her legs, pinching her skin. Her face showed passiveness, but her insides disagreed.

She was confused, tired, sad, angry, happy. She felt lonely, asnd she hated it. Her parents were talking animatedly in the front seats of the vehicle, smiling, waving their arms excitedly, talking about how great this school was, how lucky they were that her Father's brother was the principal, and they seemed a million miles away from her. It was supposed to be a prestigous school with the top notch behaviour, perfect for their little Angel.

Despite all of the brightness in the front of the car, the girl in the back remained silent. It was always like this; parents making decisions for her. She didn't want to go to this new school, she was fine at her old school. She had good grades and good behaviour, and she had friends. Friends that she didn't want to leave behind.

Friends that didn't give her a second glance when she left.

_Okay, maybe not so good friends. I guess I knew deep down that they all hated me because of... Stop, don't think of that! They were all snobs anyway, I hated that private school. But there was always the others. No, don't think about them, they're not important anymore. They're probably the same as everyone else.  
_

Something in the car gave a healthy squeak as they pulled up in front of the school's gates, and the girl was pulled out of her reverie. She looked up, startled, as her mother and father glanced back to her, somewhat sad looks on their faces.

"I wish we could come in with you, honey, but we have to catch our flight." Her mother said.

"It's okay," The girl smiled slightly, "I know. I hope you guys have a good trip."

Her parents smiled at what they thought was a genuine comment. The girl only felt empty lonleiness, soething she had become accustomed to anyway. They were going on a belated honeymoon- a 6 month trip to who knows where. Everyone that knew this family knew that the parents were outgoing. It seemed like the parents were the kids and their poor teenage daughter had become the parent.

"We'll send postcards to show you where we've been, and when we come back, you have the choice of staying here or leaving if you don't like it." Her father said bluntly, hands clutching the steering wheel tightly.

The girl lurched forward, swinging her arms around each of her parent's necks, giving them a loving but awkward hug.

"I love you guys. Be careful." She said.

Her parents only smiled.

* * *

The girl had pulled her single suitcase out of the car, butterflies flitting about her stomach in a swoop of nervousness. The huge gates of Bullworth Academy towered in front of her, intimidating.

A shrill voice interrupted her thoughts, "Evangeline Watts?"

Evangeline jumped, her eyes slipping towards the voice's owner. It belonged to a woman dressed in a slick black suit jacket and pencil skirt, brown hair neatly tucked into rolls at the sides of her neck.

"Yes, that's me."

"Ah, lovely. I am Miss Danvers, your Uncle's fine assistant. If you'd like to follow me, I'll take you to your Uncle's office." She smiled gently, but Evangeline could clearly see that it didn't reach her eyes and almost recoiled at the coldness there. This woman didn't like her. Oh.

"Yes M'am." Evangeline answered, her voice strong although her resolve wavered slightly.

With that, Miss Danvers turned with surprising grace and almost floated in the direction of the office, through the snarling black gates. Evangeline followed after, suitcase feebly trundling along behind her.

The gates slammed shut with a creaking yell of protest.

* * *

Evangeline had to admit, the school was grand. The building was pretty and old fashioned, but she couldn't help but feel some sort of dread towards it for some reason. Despite the beauty, she was getting negative vibes off the place. The school seemed deserted, but it was Sunday, and the school year had only started the week prior, so all of the students were probably off doing their own thing. She saw the odd few walking around outside, and each of them gave her an odd look. Even if it was the beginning of the new school year, she was still transferring late; she was a stranger. Although she had heard that a student had transferred in last week, so she wasn't the only newbie.

She was now sat in her Uncle's office, curled up in an uncomfortable and lumpy chair opposite the man himself. As he rambled on about perfect behaviour she noticed how some of the stuffing had been ripped out of her chair and the neatly drawn...Her face flushed. Nevermind.

"But of course your records here clearly show that you will be a valuable asset to this school in the future. I do hope you decide to stay with us once your parents return, Evangeline." He continued.

Evangeline smiled, "Thank you, Principal, I-"

"Please, call me Uncle when there's no one else around." Crabblesnitch smiled. They had already agreed that it would be for the better for nobody to know of their relation so that she wasn't made a fuss of, but Evangeline had a distinct feeling that there was another excuse behind her Uncle's proposition. But he was one of the very few people she could trust, so she went along with it.

"Of course Uncle. I hope I can stay also." She smiled back.

"Well now you have your timetable, your uniform, your dorm room number. I can only wish you the best of luck here at Bullworth Academy." He stood, extending a hand, and Evangeline mirrored the action expecting a handshake, only to be pulled into an awkward hug, "It's good to see you again, Evie."

"It's good to see you too." She muttered. He let go of her, and she embarrassedly manouvered to the door, opening it and ready to walk out.

"And Evie," She turned at the sound of his voice again, "If you ever go into town, there's a pier. Please, be careful around it. You have free periods during Gym class whenever it is swimming, my personal request. Feel free to use any other area of the sports grounds during this time."

There was darkness in front of Evie's eyes, muffled sounds, a huge pressure pushing down on her chest, she couldn't breathe- She scrunched her eyes shut and took a deep breath, "Yes, Uncle. Thank you."

Then she was gone, dropping the formality, dropping the smile, and feeling like a rock was dropping in her stomach.

* * *

Evie shook her head. Now was not the time to be remembering things like that. Now was the time she should be getting to her dorm, it was getting late and dark. Miss Danvers had her luggage sent to her room, so all Evie had to do was get there. Which wasn't that difficult as she remembered seeing it on her way in. She headed out of the double doors of the main school building and walked towards the dorm, feeling lost and alone eventhough she knew where she was going.

She sighed as she reached the Girl's Dorm, pushing the door opening and stepping into the warmth. Her jaw almost dropped at the interior. It was all _pink_. Everything.

Pink wasn't her favourite colour, but she didn't mind it. This however, made her feel like she wanted to keel up and vomit pink. She ducked her head to avoid the pink things (low and behold, staring at the floor runner, in a stylish and different colour of...pink.) and headed blindly in the direction she hoped her room was in. Only to bump into someone and completely wipe them out.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Evie exclaimed, reaching out a hand to help the fallen brunette. She was in a cheerleading uniform.

_Wearing _that_ on a Sunday?_

Her hand was slapped aside, "Watch where you're going, _newbie_."

The girl glared daggers at her and stalked off down the hallway. Evie instinctively sent some of her own into the girl's back, snarling slightly.

"That's Mandy Wiles, AKA, Queen Bitch. Someone to avoid if you're aiming to survive." A kinder sounding voice tore Evie from her thoughts.

She turned toward the voice; a firery haired girl leaning against the wall in casual jeans and a simple colour tee. She smiled at Evie kindly.

"Well, I know that now." Evie smiled back.

"Of course. I'm Christy Martin. Your roomate." She stood from the wall and headed towards Evie, outstretching a hand.

"Evangeline Watts. Call me Evie." Evie took the offered hand and the girls shared a gentle but firm greeting.

"Evie..." Christy was almost chewing her name up, "It's a nice name, sounds like you've got a few secrets. I like you. Come on, I'll show you to our room." Christy began walking down the hallway in the opposite direction to where Evie was originally going, hand shoved into her pockets.

_I think I could get on with this girl. Trust her? I don't know...  
_

Their room was pretty deep into the dorm, tucked away in a quiet peaceful corner. It was nice, big enough for two people with plenty of space left to spare.

Evie gratefully unpacked her suitcase that was already there and hung her uniform in the wardrobe along with her clothes. It was the simple blouse optional vest jumper, long sleeved jumper, tie and skirt. She had already packed shoes that she could wear for school. She was thinking converse hight tops would look nice, and they were easy to sprint, jump, dodge and climb in.

In the small talk they shared while she was unpacking, Evie learned that Christy was indeed awesome. She liked cool music, liked sports (but cheerleading the most, which Evie cringed at), but seemed touchy around some subjects. Christy found out that Evie like music, sports (but not cheerleading, which was a bit saddening) but seemed touchy around some subjects.

Both girls saw each other as someone who they would possibly be able to trust, though; they had their secrets, they had their flaws, and they could sense each other crying out for help.

"Well, I'm hitting the sack, school tomorrow and all. Your timetable is on the desk over there." Christy, dressed in comfortable looking (but pink, of all the colours!) pyjamas, pointed to a large desh, and sure enough, there was the slip of paper.

"Nice. Do you mind if I stay up a little longer? I have a few more things I want to sort out." Evie asked.

"Sure, just turn the light off when you're done." Christy said, then collapsed onto her bed, rolling into the covers and muttering a quick 'night', which Evie returned.

* * *

Evie lifted the last item out of her suitcase. It was a photo frame. The photo made her smile. It featured herself surrounded by about 20 other people, all grinning, all together and all with their arms around eachother. They were all of different shape, size, age and looks, but they all had at least one passion in common. They were a group, a family, and they were the only thing she regretted leaving behind.

"I'll miss you guys..." She whispered, before sliding the photo under her bed's mattress and shoving the suitcase out of the way and under the bed. She was already in her pyjamas from before, so she crawled into bed after turning off the light. She rolled onto her back and instantly regretted it as a searing pain exploded in her body. She hissed and flipped onto her front, gasping in relief.

_God Damnit._

* * *

**Yeah so updates may be slow now due to exams and such. They're my final exams, so they need a lot of time for revision and stuff, especially because I have an interview for college next Tuesday and it's the college I really want to get into so it's really important to me. **

**Please review this chapter, I'd like to get some feedback and criticism so that I can improve. Fear not! The boys will most probably be in the next chapter!**

** Also, if you're reading my Fright Night fic, an update is nearly ready for that! So all, as they say, is good.**

**Wish me luck for my interview! xD**


	3. B is for Bullworth

**So, I have good news, and good news. First, I got some exam results back, and I got A*'s in both (yipee!) and I GOT INTO MY COLLEGE! YARSSSHHHH! Happy Eri's happy.  
**

**Sorry for the long gap in update, please don't forget that I haven't played this game myself as of yet, so I don't want to dive into the story without getting a chance to interact with characters first hand in the game.  
**

**And people, I love you. I have quite a lot of followers considering the chapter amount so far, and I love the reviews! You guys are amazeballs! Please keep up this brilliant support!  
**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bully or any of the content of Bully. I only own Evie._

* * *

**B is for Bullworth**

A sharp ringing woke Evie up. She jumped in the bed, glaring towards the source of the noise. She was greeted by luminous red numbers across the room from her, followed by a hand swatting the offending alarm off a bedside table with a rude clatter. Shortly after, a red mass of hair peeked from under the covers of Christy's bed, disapproving grumbles distinct in the quiet morning.

"I hate that damn alarm..." Christy groaned as she swung her legs out of bed, "One more day of hell, coming right up..."

Evie mirrored her roommate's actions, "Hell? Why d'you say that?"

Christy looked at Evie startled; like she'd forgotten that she was in the room. Then she recovered, glaring at nothing in particular.

"Just wait. You'll see."

* * *

Evie did see. She saw perfectly well what Christy meant.

_I thought my Uncle said that the behaviour was top-notch? _She thought, grimacing as someone was thrown across the room.

It was already lunch, and Evie was still speechless. It was like...a_ zoo_. Monkeys, Elephants, sharks and lions; oh, there were definitely some lions, and Evie planned to stay far, far away from those. She felt like a deer caught in headlights, herself. Her lessons so far had been nothing but empty, mainly herself, Christy and a few other 'nerdy' looking students. Now, Evie wasn't one to make judgement on people, but there was no way they could be anything other than nerds.

The cafeteria was quiet compared to what she had seen during the day. People were gathered in groups, and each gaggle of people seemed to wear similar attire. Christy and herself were sat at their own table along with Angie, a dark-haired girl with glasses. Christy and Angie were chatting excitedly; something about a cheerleading routine that they were learning for this season's football, which left Evie only slightly interested and wondering if she had just seen her food move. Was it radioactive or something?

"I'm not eating this." She said.

Christy smirked, "I don't blame you; nobody ever does. Rumour has it that the last kid that stuck his nose too close to that stuff went into anaphylactic Shock."

Evie could only nod warily as she glanced distractedly around the room. She flinched a few times when food flew past her, as well as a few plastic knives now and again.

"You'll get used to it. Eventually." Angie murmured encouragingly, picking a leaf of lettuce out of her hair.

Christy briskly checked her watch and glanced up to Evie, a mischievous glint in her eye, "We've got half an hour left. How about a tour?" She asked.

Evie was about to nod when Angie suddenly squeaked at something over Evie's shoulder, grabbed the pile of books in front of her, and bolted away from the table in the opposite direction. Christy's face was set into a glare at the mysterious thing. A shadow cast over the remaining and a masculine voice interrupted, "So, the other new kid, huh?"

Resisting the urge to shudder, Evie turned her head and took in the sight of the three boys stood beside her and Christy's otherwise empty table. One of them she instantly recognised as Jimmy Hopkins, the kid who had started the week before her. She assumed that the person who spoke was the boy at the front of the trio. Evie quickly made note of his appearance. Slightly taller and more slender than Jimmy, he held a confident air about him. His blouse was under a teal version of the Bullworth jumper and his top button was open in a casually lazy fashion, as were most of the boys' in the room. His sleeves were folded to his elbows and a watch held onto his left wrist, a brown leather bracelet to the other. His face was harsh but soft; all sharp angles and defined bones with a slightly sloped nose. Brown hair had a low fade style to it, reminding Evie of an army cut. A scar clutched snugly to his right eyebrow and his brown eyes were trained entirely on her, almost seeing through her. She would have called him attractive, but Evie didn't like the look he held in his eyes at all. She could see why Angie escaped.

"Get lost, Smith." Christy hissed, "The poor girl doesn't need anymore problems today!"

The boy's eyes finally left Evie's, much to her relief, as he smirked over at Christy. He strolled around the table, throwing his arm around her shoulders in a friendly way, "A problem?" He didn't even flinch when Christy shook off his hold viciously, "Why, I've offered the principal to show the new student around, and this is how I get treated? How rude. Does the 'poor girl' even know who I am?"

He looked up at Evie again, to which she reluctantly shook her head. He frowned, "Everyone knows about me! The name's Gary Smith, the guy behind me is Jimmy Hopkins. That dunce behind Jimmy is only known as femme boy." He walked back to the edge of the table and held his hand out.

Although her eyes narrowed at his meanness towards the last member of the trio, Evie found herself answering Gary, "Evangeline Watts. Call me Evie." She mumbled as she hesitantly took his hand. It was warm, and his grip was firm. She felt Christy's eyes burning into the side of her head in warning.

"Evie it is then!" He smirked.

She squeaked as he tugged her to her feet, her slight frame easily wrenched from her seat. He then proceeded to move around the table to convince Christy to accompany them on the all-exclusive tour. While Christy and Gary were bickering, Evie remembered the third boy, and glanced over to him. He was smaller than her, which was saying something, and his blouse had turned an unfortunate shade of pink. He seemed almost shrunken into himself with awkwardness, but something about him seemed softer and kinder than the other nuts she had met so far. She walked over to him cautiously, unnoticed by the disagreeing teens on the opposite side of the table. She didn't notice Jimmy's curious eyes on her.

"What's your real name?" She said quietly, afraid that if she spoke too loud, she'd give the boy a heart attack. He looked at her doubtfully, as if she was about to sprout another head and breathe fire at him, but answered anyway. "Pete Kowalski, but everyone just calls me Petey."

Evie smiled at him then, holding out her hand slowly, "It's nice to meet you Petey."

By this point, Gary and Christy had noticed the shortest people in the group interacting, and watched, semi-interested. Gary was curious to see if Petey had the guts to touch a girl without vomiting all over the place, although he was peeved about the girl's sudden show of forwardness despite her obvious reluctance towards himself.

_Maybe she's just smart._

Evie saw Petey relax at her friendly smile, and he returned it as he gently took her hand and they shook.

"Alright, let's get started!" Gary burst through the handshake, startling Evie and Petey and making them jump. Gary took hold of Evie's shoulder and began steering her through the canteen and out the doors, followed by Jimmy, Petey and a fuming Christy, but she shook him off and stopped walking, waiting for Christy to catch up.

"Sorry, but Christy promised me that she'd give me a tour, so I'm going with her." She said. Gary looked slightly shocked for a minute before gathering himself.

"Well, at least let us tag along, it's not exactly fair, since the Crabblesnitch is expecting us to and all." He said.

"I thought you offered." Christy sneered, her eyes alight with annoyance and something else that Evie couldn't identify. Evie placed her hand on Christy's shoulder gently, either to calm her down or hold her back, she wasn't sure, but she just felt it was the best thing to do for her friend.

"Sure, tag along. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

For some reason, the smirk that graced Gary's face and the glower on Christy's made Evie feel like that was the wrong thing to say.

* * *

Three water bombs, two bricks, several uses of Jimmy's slingshot and a whole lot of running later, Evie, Gary and Jimmy collapsed on a grassy embankment overlooking the majority of the school, gasping for breath. Christy had left at the football field to talk to some guy before things had gotten ugly, and Petey had gotten lost somewhere along the way.

"When I said..." Evie breathed, shaking slightly, "What's the worst that could happen?... I didn't mean it... as a challenge..."

Jimmy smiled as Gary chuckled, "Well I always take a challenge, even if it's hidden." He said, then pausing to glance around, "Well, that was the athletics part of campus. Or half of it, considering we were ambushed before you got to see the whole thing."

She was slightly disappointed at not getting round to see if there was any dance studio or sparring equipment, but she assumed that the gymnasium must be used for things like that. At the same time, she was relieved that they had avoided the pool.

Evie, breath caught, sat up straighter and noticed their surroundings. It was a nice place, Bullworth Academy. Crazy, but nice, she decided. If the behaviour was as her uncle had said, then she would have been bored witless, so she supposed that she didn't _really_ mind it. She fiddled with the white lace on her converse, curling it around her finger in thought.

The people she had met so far; Christy, Angie, Gary, Jimmy and Petey, seemed friendly enough, and their little run into trouble a few minutes ago was dangerous as hell, but hysterical.

If her parents could see her now! A pang hit Evie's chest. When her parents got home, she would be taken back to her old boarding school, with her old 'friends' who had most probably moved on from her and left her in the dust. The only thing she'd have left there would be her crew. The annuals were coming up soon, and she had permission to leave for the week-long period in order to compete with them, the only thing she was originally looking forward to in this six months. But now, she felt as if the time at Bullworth wasn't going to be so bad.

She just didn't want to get too attached for when she had to leave.

"So, before we move on!" Gary announced, getting to his feet and interrupting her thoughts, "_You_ need to learn about the cliques, am I right Jimmy?"

Jimmy only nodded.

* * *

**So apologies for the late chapter, whoops! I've had really bad back pains recently so it's been difficult to sit and solidly write for a while. The story should be developing some more with the next few chapters (Even though I'm writing off the top of my head at the moment)  
**

**So regardless of the poll I put up earlier, I made a tumblr for this anyway, but I've only got 2 followers so far :( **

**DOES NO ONE REMEMBER THE GIVEAWAY I'M DOING AT 10 FOLLOWERS?! Jeeze guys, come on! The link to the Tumblr is on my profile, waiting for you :3**

**Drop a fave, leave a review if you like or even disliked or if you have any ideas you'd like me to see! Thanks for sticking with me so far, and I'll see you next chapter, I guess!**


End file.
